Zombeh Nation
Eddsworld Zombeh Nation is a spinoff episode of the Eddsworld Zombeh Attack '''trilogy.''' Plot Matt is on his way home using a subway. As he departures the platform, a zombeh attacks him. He shoves back the creature only to find a whole horde of them on the platform. He makes it to the exit, pushing a zombeh down the escalator on the way. He tries to get past the gates with his pass but it is rejected and the computer tells him to seek assistance, but the man at the desk has been killed by the zombehs. When he reaches the exit it turns out to be locked so he calls home. Tom answers but only asks why they have to save him. Matt reveals that he has stolen the emergency 6 pack of coke, forcing the gang to go and rescue him. On their way there, they see a zombeh infested mall, a haunted graveyard, and an old house. Thinking the old house was safe, they went inside. Ten minutes later, it turns out to have been the worst possible route and the three have to fight off a zombeh horde then end up locked in a bathroom. Meanwhile, Matt searches for a weapon to fend off the horde. He grabs a monkey with cymbals and throws it behind him, believing it to be too predictable, but it ends up killing the zombeh sneaking up behind him. Instead, he finds a mop and tests it out by killing 2 zombehs, then sees the blood they've spilt and starts to mop it up. Back at the old house, Tord, Tom, and Edd, try to think of a plan to escape, Edd suggests a plan to take over the world using bacon, so Tord hits him over the head with his baseball bat. They end up zooming out of the bathroom using the "Bathmobile" which is related to a fad called "lol, internet", making a high-pitched version of "Running in the 90's" play. After fending off a pair of "Zoombies", the bath mobile crashes into the subway. Eventually, they reach Matt and Edd and Tord throw Tom through the door to open it. Edd grabs the coke from Matt and the group walk to the exit, only to find it blocked by the zombehs. After a huge battle to stop the hoard, Matt and Tord light the zombehs on fire hoping it would kill them. Instead, zombehs continued to attack as they were already dead and a huge flame rose. The group decide to run and manage to escape the subway station before it was totally consumed by the fire. Later, Two chopper pilots see the four and mistake them for more zombehs (due to the fact they are covered in blood from the battle). Tom deduces that the chopper is there to save them and exclaims "We're saved!" However, the chopper reveals two rapid firing machine guns and shoots at the gang. Trivia * This is the first flash where Tom was portrayed with empty eye sockets. *Tom said his first "holy-" line in this episode. ("Holy trombones on a pogo stick!") *In Eddsworld Zombeh Attack, Tord tried to get a gun, but settled for silverwear, but in this episode, he used a baseball bat. *Tom left with two knives, but he produced many as he was throwing them. *This is the the only "Zombeh" episode where Matt is not portrayed as a Zombeh. *In this zombeh episode, the colour of the zombehs skin is white, instead of the usual green. In the next zombeh episode, the zombehs have returned to their green colour, except Matt, who is the only zombeh with white skin. *Just before Matt gets off the monorail it says Gould written in blood. *At the beginning of the video,There was a black zombeh, not fully transformed into a zombeh. This is the second appearance of a black person,the first was Hello Hellhole. *Matt wrote an IOU for the coke. *As Tord was thinking of an escape plan, Edd suggests using bacon to dominate the world. This is the second time bacon appeared in the series, Breakfast was first, Quest for Bacon was the third, This World of Edd is the forth, and WTFuture is the fifth. *There are a few ''Left 4 Dead ''references in this episode, such as the cola pack and lighting the zoombie hoard on fire, but they still survive. *On YouTube, the knifes that Tom's holding stay still, but on NewGrounds, he is rapidly throwing them. *When Edd was sitting on the couch, he was wearing a shirt that said, "Smeg Head". This is a reference to the BBC series Red Dwarf *On the train, there's a poster that says "Eddsworld Zombeh Attack", referring to the Zombeh attack *This was about the second appearance of Paul. *When he's running, Matt's legs don't move in the YouTube version. They stay the same. *Although it's very unclear what the conducter says, it says "mind the gap". *The phone Matt uses is called "Sony Erection" a parody of Sony Ericsson *At 4:37 Edd's hoodie is open at the front Chapter Titles, and Descriptions * London Underground: Beginning Sequence; Matt is hanging around the Subway when he is attacked by Zombehs. * Important Phonecall: Matt phones the house to get help. When Tom tells Edd Matt is in trouble Edd's answer is "So...?". Matt replies he has the Cola to make Edd move and save him. * Leaving the House: The gang, which currently consists of Edd, Tom, and Tord, leave the house and choose between the Zombie infested mall, a haunted graveyard, or an old house. They pick the Old House which was a huge mistake. * Matt in hiding: Matt is hiding in a souvenir shop. * The Escape: Here the gang is trying to escape. Edd reveals his plan here how he plans to take over the world using bacon. "World Dominashun". Tom has the idea of "The Bathmobile" which is just a bathtub on wheels with a toilet on the end. In this scene a new breed of Zombehs are introduced, comically called "Zoombies". * Gate Trouble: The Gate won't open to let Matt out. Edd suggests throwing Tom at it and Tord agrees but Tom has other ideas. They could just press the button clearly marked: In case of zombie outbreak, press to free any/or ginger civilians trapped inside. Instead, they still throw Tom. In this scene Edd is reunited with his Coke again. * Fighting for Freedom: The crew begin fighting to get out of the Subway. * Ending: Tord was smoking and he threw his cigarette in some gas. A new breed of Zombehs was introduced. "FLAMING ZOMBIES" as clearly stated by Tom who ran away in fear with Edd, Matt, and Tord behind him. * Credits: The two pilots in the helicopter mistake the gang for being Zombehs and fires at them. After the gunfire, the credits roll. Credits Credited, Written, Directed, Animated by Edd. Starred * Matt as himself * Tom as himself * Edd as himself * Tord as himself * Yanov as Pilot #1 * Paul as Pilot #2 Cameo apperances * Eddinator * Essy * Zero * Yanov * Paul * Tessa * Gary Larsson * Gawk Music by *Surban Legends - Zanzibar *Maniac Mansion - title theme *Maurizio de Jorio - Running in the Nineties *Jock Jams - Are You Ready for This *Awsomezilla - NEDM guitar *The Toasters - Frankenska References *At the start of the episode, when Matt is looking at the Zombies, there is a poster to the right that has a dog and Edd wearing a red hooded sweatshirt with a beard. This is a reference to the classic TV show, Scooby Doo, with Edd portraying one of the characters. *There is a poster in the background of Edd, which reads, "When you're good, your me." This refers to an episode of Bendee stick, where a similar poster is seen in Bendee's room. Category:Episodes Category:Non-Canon Category:Zombeh Episodes Category:Eddsworld